The Kidnapping of Marta Hale
by XxMyOnlyOnexX
Summary: Marta's life was perfectly normal up to that one day when she was coming back from her best friend Michelle Green's house. Now it's all just a big nightmare. R
1. I wont hurt you

**Chapter 1-**

**It was an early Autumn morning and Marta Hale was walking back to her home from her best friend Michelle Green's house. A sudden breeze whipped through Marta's strawberry blonde hair. She smiled and kept walking. A car slowed suddenly next to her and a man stepped out.**

**"Excuse me young lady?" The man said.**

**Marta kept walking as chills went up her spine.**

**"You need to come with me" he continued as he grabbed her arm.**

**Marta was forced to face the man. He had a ski mask on so she was unable to see his face.**

**"Now don't worry, I wont hurt you" He stated.**

**Marta breathed heavily and was cautious not to say anything.**

**"Now come on" He dragged her to the car but she started to scream.**

**"No, no don't do that!" He yelled. He took out a cloth holding it over Marta's nose and mouth causing her to drift off. Suddenly in Marta's world everything, went black.**

**Marta awoke suddenly breathing heavily. "It was just a-a dream" she insisted as she looked around, but nothing looked familiar. She blinked a few times and then noticed there was a man sitting across the room watching her every move.**

**"W-who are you? Where am I!" she yelled.**

**"Be quiet!" The man replied.**

**She realized he had been the one from before, he had that same scar above his lip.**

**"Why am I here!" she screamed.**

**"Oh don't cry" He smiled slyly at her.**

**Marta took a few steps back. "I wanna go home! Please take me home, just take me home!" she pleaded as she started to cry.**

**The man shook his head, "I cant do that, the boss would be mad. You don't want to make him made now do you?" he asked.**

**Marta looked away avoiding his stare. "Just take me home, take me home please. I want to go home. Please" she kept repeating over and over as tears ran down her cheeks.**

**She just wanted to leave, to go home to her parents and friends.**

**"Get used to it here blondie" the man said over her crying, "you're not going anywhere..."**


	2. The Boss

Chapter 2-  
  
Marta stayed huddled together in the corner of the room as an older man, known as "the boss" came in.  
"Where's the girl?" he asked  
"There" the other man said as he pointed to Marta.  
"What did you do to her Jack?"   
"N-nothing" Jack studdered, "I swear!"  
The boss sighed and walked over to Marta.  
"Get up" he demanded.  
Marta refused to move.  
"I said up!" the man yelled as he reached for Marta's arm.  
"Don't touch me!" she screamed. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying.  
"Listen you, get up now!"  
Marta shook her head.  
"Stubborn one eh?" The man laughed, "come on you can't just sit there all day."  
Marta glared at him, "I can, and I will" she replied through clenched teeth.  
"You know, the less you cooperate, the longer you stay" the man whispered as he knelt next to her.  
"You can't keep me here! My parents, they'll come looking for me they will I know it!" Marta insisted.  
"Sure they are Blondie. In the mean time, I'm Carl, or "the boss" and this is your home." Carl said.  
Marta shook her head, "stay away from me!" she screamed at him.  
"God shut up Blondie!"  
Marta looked away, "dont call me that!" she started to cry again. The name reminded her of home, and her friends.  
Carl through his hands up in the air, "fine I give up, I'm done talking to her!" he said to Jack. Then he left the room leaving Marta sitting on the cold cement floor of the basement. Marta closed her eyes as Jack shook his head and also left.   
Back at home Marta's mom Lisa had been calling almost everyone to see if anyone had seen Marta, but no one had. Shakily she dialed 9-1-1  
"9-1-1 whats the emergency?" A women asked  
"Yes, my daughter, she never came back from her friends. I called but she's not there."  
"Alright calm down now tell me how long has it been since she said she'd be home?"  
"I-I'm not sure, about an hour" Lisa replied.  
"Okay, I'm going to need you daughters name, appearance description, and your name so that we can contact you with any information."  
Lisa sighed, "okay, her name is Marta Hale, she has blue eyes and blonde hair about mid back length. I'm Lisa Hale, her mother" Lisa said as her hands shook.  
"Thank you Lisa, I am sending out officers now to search the streets. Everything will be okay" she assured.   
"Thank you so much" Lisa replied.  
"Alright bye now and good luck!"  
"Thanks again, bye." Lisa hung up the phone and looked across the table. She picked up the picture of Marta and shook her head. "Please let her be alright" she said to herself.


	3. Escape?

Chapter 3-   
  
Marta stood up realizing that she was now alone.  
"What are they stupid?" she mumble to herself, "as if I'm actually dumb enough to stay here."  
She shook her head and looked across the room. Quietly she made her way across the room to a window which had been left open. Marta stopped walking when she heard footsteps from upstairs. Cautiously she looked to the door hoping they wouldnt come downstairs. She sighed and continued on towards the window. It was her only way to escape and it was worth trying. She reached up and put he hands on the window sill feeling the cold air against her skin. The sound of the door knob turning caused Marta to jump. She quickly raced back to the corner where she had been sitting earlier. Jack slowly made his way down the stairs, no longer wearing the ski mask. He held out a plate to Marta. Marta look up at him. He had to be at least 6 feet tall.  
"Here kid, you must be hungry" he said.  
Marta shook her head, "no thanks"  
Jack sighed, "you sure?"  
Marta nodded and quickly glanced at the window, "Jack?" she asked quietly.  
"What?" Jack said.  
"Out of all the kids in this town, why did you have to take me? I mean when will I be able to go home?" she asked with a curious look in her pale blue eyes.  
Jack shrugged, "I dunno, I'm not the one making decisions here. You'll be home...soon. We just need the money."  
Marta raised her eyebrow, "money?"  
Jack nodded, "ya know reward money" he paused, "well I-I'll leave this here." He placed the plate on a small table. Marta nodded as he left the room. She waited to hear the small click of the door locking. After she heard it she sprinted to the window. She was almost out, close to her freedom from that dirty basement when somebody grabbed her from behind.


	4. Cold Hard Metal

**Chapter 4**

**"Well, well, well where do you think you're going?" Carl yelled after setting Marta down.**

**Marta stayed silent, her cheeks streaked with tears. Her eyes followed Carl's feet pacing back and forth across the cement.**

**"I asked you a question and I expect to receive an answer" he demanded.**

**Marta shook her head, "I-I don't know" she replied.**

**"You don't know?" Carl laughed, "you know damn well what you were trying to do and if I catch you pulling that again, then you can be sure to wipe that image of you going home out of your little mind!"**

**Jack looked up, "but Car-"**

**"Shut up Jack!"**

**Marta bit her lip and looked passes Carl to Jack. She could see the hurt in his eyes and knew he wasn't cut out for this. She looked back to Carl.**

**"I don't think that's your decision to make."**

**Carl looked down at Marta, "oh really? You keep thinking that kid."**

**With that he walked back upstairs with Jack following close behind him. Marta sighed looking back to window. She wasn't planning on giving up that easily.**

**Marta woke up the next morning to the sound of the door slamming.**

**"Come on Blondie get up."**

**Marta looked up seeing Carl standing over her. Sighing she stood up. She crossed her arms and looked to the floor.**

**"Now can either do this the hard way or the easy way you choose" Carl explained.**

**Marta just stood there.**

**"Listen to me!" Carl said putting his hand on Marta's chin forcing her to look into his beady dark eyes. Chills raced up her spine.**

**She glared at him, "who the hell do you think you are" she screamed pushing his hand away.**

**"You better get one thing straight I don't plan to put up with attitude from some little brat like you!"**

**Marta shook her head, she just wanted him to leave. She didn't even care anymore. Closing her eyes tightly she tried blocking everything out. She swallowed hard holding back her tears. Finally she opened her eyes again to find that the room was empty. She sighed letting the tears fall from her bright eyes. **

**She blinked and glanced around the room noticing something on top of a small table. Marta walked over to it and carefully picked it up. The morning sunlight shined onto the silvery surface of the blade. Marta's eyes scanned the room once more before she ran back to where she usually sat. She held the blade in her hand and sighed. She never thought that she'd be the type to do this to herself, never. She placed the cold metal to her wrist but before she could bring herself to do anything she burst into tears letting the blade fall out of her hand onto the cement. She looked down at her arm where the cut would've been, tear drops fell onto the spot. For some reason, she cringed and although there was nothing there, she still felt the pain from it. She closed her eyes wanting it to stop, all of it. She sighed and rubbed her arm. Why was everything going wrong? This whole situation was turning her life upside down.**


	5. Do You Even Care

Chapter 5

Michelle walked into class seeing the band gathered together. Their gazes turned to her as she walked towards them.  
"Hey guys" Michelle said quietly.  
"Hey" they replied.  
"Any news about Marta?" Summer asked as she stood up from her seat.  
"No" Michelle sad sadly, "have any of you heard anything else?" The group shook their heads. Michelle sighed taking a seat, "I feel terrible, like it's my fault. If I would've walked with her this wouldn't have happened" she said.  
"That's not true, this isn't you fault." Eleni said while hugging her.  
"Yeah you couldn't have stopped this from happening" Alicia pointed out.  
Michelle nodded, "but she's my best friend and I can't help feeling bad." she said, resting her head in her hands.  
"Dude it's not like she's dead" Freddy said.  
Summer looked up and glared at him.  
"What!" he complained.  
The bell rang and the students hurried to their assigned seats.  
Michelle grabbed Freddy's arm, "you may fool your friends by acting all cool in front of them but remember we're related and you don't fool me!" she said before letting him go.  
Freddy sighed watching her sit down. He knew exactly what she meant.

After school the band headed to Dewey's for practice.  
"Still no sight of Marts?" Dewey asked as Summer sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Nope" she replied taping her pen against her clipboard. She sighed watching the rest of the band set up for practice. "What's the use?" she complained, "I mean with one singer missing and a competition coming up, we have no chance at winning!"  
Freddy looked up from the drum set and walked over to Summer overhearing what she had said, "one of your friends is missing and you are to busy worrying about wether or not we can win!"  
Summer stood up, "yes she is my friend Freddy but with out her we're nothing! We can't win with only two back ups and you know it!"  
Freddy sighed, "is that all you care about? Winning? Being perfect?" he yelled.  
Summer shook her head in disbelief, "you care about that too if you were in charge of an entire band but no you–"  
"Quiet both of you just– shut up!" Michelle yelled interrupting the two.  
"But I–" Summer began  
"No, Summer listen, don't talk for once just listen." Michelle said, "I'm agreeing with Freddy on this."  
"Well of course you are he's your brother" Summer said rolling her eyes.  
"No, well yeah he's my brother but, for once, he's right. We can't be worrying about winning right now when Marta is missing. I mean we don't know what happened and if we want to help find her we have to stick together. Fighting isn't going to help this." Michelle said.  
"She's right" Dewey sighed, "you two arguing with each other isn't helping the fact that Marta is gone."  
"Well then what do we do?" Zack asked.  
"I uh-I don't know. How 'bout we figure this out later, like after practice and lets just try to get along normally the rest of the time. Okay?" Dewey replied.  
Freddy rolled his eyes, "yeah right normal Dewey as if nothing is wrong" he said.  
"Just end it Jones" Dewey yelled.  
Freddy blinked surprised to hear Dewey yell at him.  
Dewey sighed, "look, just get on the drums." he said pointing to the drum set.  
Freddy nodded slowly and took a seat behind the set knowing not to argue with Dewey.  
_'This is going to be one long practice'_ Dewey thought to himself.


End file.
